


"Supermassive Black Hole" - Muse

by ImaKaraTabiHe



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Mark's an ass, Muse - Freeform, Psychological Trauma, Songfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-28
Updated: 2016-05-28
Packaged: 2018-07-10 15:52:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6992221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImaKaraTabiHe/pseuds/ImaKaraTabiHe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hanging out with Len in Saints and Sinners, Barry thought it would be a nice chance to relax.  Unfortunately Mark Mardon happened.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"Supermassive Black Hole" - Muse

.. _“_ _I thought I was a fool for no one_

_Ooh baby, I'm a fool for you_

_You're the queen of the superficial_

_And how long before you tell the truth”…_

Barry shudders, as an image of Harrison Wells – Eobard Thawne – bubbles up in his memories. 'Damn him,' he cursed silently.

“Turn it off Mardon,” Barry snaps, settled on a chair beside Len. Mark scoffs and just turns it up louder, clearly not seeing the way Barry was seething, almost to the point of vibrating in anger.

… “ _Ooh, you set my soul alight_

_Ooh, you set my soul alight”.._

“Mardon,” Len warns, eyes narrowing as he glares coldly at the meta-human. Mark glares back at Cold defiantly.

… “ _Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the supermassive_

_(You set my soul alight)_

_Glaciers melting in the dead of night_

_And the superstars sucked into the…_

_(Ooh, you set my soul…)_

_Into the supermassive”…_

“Turn it the fuck off,” Mick grunts, clued in on the way Barry was seething in anger and Len looked ready to ice Mark.

Casting a suspicious glance at Mick, he just lets the song continue.

… “ _Supermassive black hole_

_Supermassive black hole_

_Supermassive black hole”…_

Mark barely has time to react before Cold's fist cracks against his jaw, breaking it in one fell swoop. Barry's sitting on the stool at the bar, blinking in awe at how fast Len took Mark down. Mick eyes the meta-human sitting on his ass on the floor with a smug smirk, proud of his friend.

“Wha tha fuc'!?” Mark moans in pain, holding his jaw as his words slur.

Cold looks at Mark with an icy glare. “The next time you think it's funny to play a song that reminds us of a tragedy like the Singularity you better make sure you're alone or else you'll wind up on ice before you can even call up a breeze to warm your fucking cheeks.”

Hartley rolls his eyes, but can't deny that it felt good to see the weather controller put in his place. Even he shivers at the memory of the black hole above Central City. The bodies that littered the ground, under the rubble, on top of it, is a sight he'll never forget. He hooks the collar of Mark's shirt and drags him into the bar's back room, satisfied with the whimpers and curses of pain he hears.

Len slips back into his place beside Barry and nudges his shoulder lightly in a rare display of comfort. Barry's eyes look haunted and his lips twitch in a semblance of a smile, but it's anything but the smile he'd seen before the Singularity. Heck, he can't even smile at the memory of seeing someone he cares for deeply racing into the black hole. “It'll be okay, kid,” he tells Barry, sliding another drink towards him.

Barry doesn't look like he believes him, but when he picks up the drink and downs it, he looks a little better. The only thing that makes him feel a little better (and a little guilty) is that the Singularity didn't get a chance to take Len, Lisa, and Mick.

.. Still. He hates that song.

**Author's Note:**

> I was just randomly listening to this and thinking of Flash and was like... "Yeah, it seems really familiar" and then BANG! Fanfic idea.
> 
> I am so sorry to Barry for this. (Has no one made a fanvid using Flash TV show and this song?)  
> Anyways... yeah........


End file.
